


This Kiss (Kisses Remix)

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange, Denial, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve kissed Tony and Tony does everything wrong.





	This Kiss (Kisses Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814645) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> I love kisses and stories about kisses. I couldn't resist this one. Hope you like it, Navaan.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_  
_On the rooftop under the sky_  
_You can kiss me with the windows open_  
_While the rain comes pouring inside_  
_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_  
_Let's let everything slide_  
~This Kiss ~ written by Beth Nielsen Chapman, Robin Lerner, and Annie Roboff.

*

Tony couldn’t manage anything more today. His concentration was shot. He wandered over to the liquor cabinet and poured a generous belt of Irish whiskey into his coffee cup. He downed it in one swallow. 

God, it was smooth. He smiled at the warmth in his belly. He had another. 

“Tony?” He almost dropped the cup as he turned to see who spoke. 

Pepper! Damn! They were supposed to go out to dinner. The cleanup was slow going, but New Yorkers were tough and resilient, so there were actually a few restaurants still open in Manhattan. Pepper wanted to show that SI supported New York by going out and being seen.

“I- I forgot. Give me a few minutes to shower.” 

She was dressed in her normal work attire – black trousers with a white shirt. “That’s fine. I came down to see if Captain Rogers got off okay. I think he seemed to enjoy his few weeks here after the – the – thing. I’ve still got to change.”

“Get off?” He nearly choked on the word. “Oh, yeah, he’s on his way back to DC. Romanov will look after him, if he needs looking after.”

He pushed the thought of Rogers out of his mind and headed for the shower. Pepper had laid out a pair of jeans and three t-shirts to pick from on the bed. He chose a Black Sabbath shirt and was ready fairly quickly. 

He was looking in the mirror as he combed his hair when he put a hand up and touched his lips. Did his lips look like he’d just had the hottest, horniest kiss of his entire life? He’d actually had sex that didn’t affect him like that kiss with Rogers had. 

He pushed the crestfallen look on Rogers’ face when he’d told him to go to Washington out of his mind, turned off the bathroom light, and went to dinner with Pepper. 

That evening when he lay down to sleep, his mind insisted on replaying the kiss like a sports replay. The kiss, the way he’d felt in those strong arms, the need he felt… God, what the hell had Rogers done to him? 

When he finally slept, he smelled Rogers. Clean. Wholesome. He woke up hard as a rock. 

He was sort of glad that he and Pepper were taking a break from whatever they’d had when he found himself rummaging through the dirty laundry for the shirt he wore today. When he found it, he brought it to his nose and inhaled. His cock twitched. Hard. 

He kept telling himself, as he carried the shirt back to bed, that he wasn’t going to do what he was going to do. He held the shirt to his nose with one hand, inhaling Rogers’s scent and with the other hand, well, he did what he’d wanted to do with Rogers. 

When he was done, he put the dirty shirt under his pillow and was back asleep in minutes.

* 

Over time, he didn’t think about Steve quite as much. That meant that he could function fairly normally most days. 

Life gave him much more to think about very soon when his past came back to haunt him in the person of Aldrich Killian. Thoughts of the kiss moved to the peripheral for the time being, but they never left entirely. The ordeal did end eventually and he got rid of all the robotic suits he’d made after the Battle of New York. 

To pacify Pepper and to try to turn over a new leaf, he decided to have the Arc Reactor removed. As soon as his surgery was over, Steve called him.

“You all right, Stark?” 

“Yeah, reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.” Even in his drugged state, that voice went straight to his groin. 

“I heard that you got rid of Iron Man,” Steve said, though it sounded more like a question. 

“For now. We’ll see what happens.” Pepper was becoming rather insistent on that normal life thing that they talked about now and then. 

“Glad you’re okay. See you soon, I hope.” He rang off. 

Tony looked at the phone. He touched his lips as if he’d just then been kissed again. He was in deep trouble, if just hearing Rogers’ voice did that to him. 

*

All Tony heard was “…found on the bank, unconscious. Doctors say he will recover, thanks in part to the Supersoldier Serum given to him almost seventy years ago by German scientist, Abraham Erskine, and industrialist Howard Stark…”

He was on a plane to Washington within the hour. 

Natasha met him outside Steve’s room. “He’s fine, Stark, just beat up and a little wet.”

“I want to see him.” 

“Sam’s with him. He’s awake. Go on in.” She grinned that grin that told him she knew more about what was going on than he or Steve did. 

Steve smiled at him when he stepped into the room. He was covered in bruises and a few cuts remained. He must have been badly hurt for this much damage to still be showing. He was sure he’d something about gunshot wounds.

Sam stood. “I’m gonna get something to eat. I’ve been here all day. A man’s gotta eat. See you later, Steve.” 

He left Tony alone with Steve.

He found himself chattering inanely about suits and extra protective gear. Steve was looking at him like he was crazy. 

Suddenly Steve blurted out, “Was it a bad kiss?”

Tony’s jaw nearly dropped. He said, “No! No, god, it was a fantastic kiss, Steve. It was so good it was scary.”

Oh fuck! What had he said? 

Steve looked relieved then closed his eyes for a bit. Tony sat down beside him. He wondered if it would be all right to kiss him again. He reached for Steve’s hand. 

He watched Steve sleep. 

He could wait as long as it took.


End file.
